Olympus High: Demigods and DemiTitans
by HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES
Summary: percy and the gang are apart of a group of demigods the oracle prophecised would stop the rise of kronos. They find the last member a girl named Angel but another group of teens the demiTitans cause trouble and plan on stoping them. better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC IM NOT GOING TO stop my other one nor am i going to BORE YOU WITH A LONG a\n SO DISCLAIMER**

I HAZEL DAUHTER OF HADES, DOES NOT NOT PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES

CHAPTER 1

I looked at the clock and it seemed to have been ticking in slow motion. It's like it was mocking me, and my adhd wasnt helping at all only making me even more restless and annoyed. I guess i really should introduce my self i'm being kind of rude.  
>My name is Angel King, well actually my full name is Angelous but my friends call me Angel. Some call me dark angel due to the dark colors i usually wear and how agressive and scary i can be when i'm mad. Dont worry i'm not really that bad i'm just not into the whole wearing pink thing and being one of those preppy fake girls or a cheerleader. I absolutly cant stand cheerleaders most of them are self centered girls that only care about them self and whatever this weeks fashion trend was.<p>

Anyways, the bell finally rung and everyone jumped up screaming with joy. Boys started being idiots throwing paperballs around some even pulled out waterguns. I cant really blame them because i' mean hey its the last day of school who doesnt go crazy, but the hall i was on was the craziest and crunkest one. The reason for that was we were finally leaving this hell hole people call middle school. We are the 8th grade class of 2011 and were glad to be gone. Of course i'm going to miss being like the big girl on campus, i am litterally like the head of the school. Everyone knows me, 6 graders, 7th graders, and of course 8th graders. You see i'm sort of like the head of the athletics department here. I played every sport. volleyball, basketball, track, and softball. I started at 7th grade i was the only 7th grader who has ever played on the 8th grade girls basketball team and this year i was the captain. yeah i'm going to miss it but then again i'm too exited. I get to spend my whole summer in greece for this summer program starting tomorrow and then when i get back i'll be the first freshman to play on any and every girl team. No, i'm not big headed. the coach from West mesquite came to see me a few weeks ago and told me this.

i was walking behind the school across the familiar dirt field when some voices called out my name. I turned arounfd and saw my two best friends and team mates coming up. "shyniece, krystal wassup!"

shyniece is a tall moca colored skined, black haired slightly muscular girl. She is very intemidating and just one look from her glare most girls even some boys scared, but she is actually real cool. She is tough oh no doubt about it she is also a little hot headed at times but other than that she is like the best person ever.

Krystal is almost like the opposit of Shyniece. She is not as tall, she is light skinned and has sandy brown hair. She usually is the 3 C's. Calm, cool, and collected. She is super smarty but not a nerd she can play sports jast as good as the rest oif us. she isn't one for violence but trust me if you push her hard enough i can garantee you will be spending at least 3 day in the hostpital or bed ridden.

"Hey Angel trying to get away that bad?" Shy asked amused.

"yeah took us forever to catch up with you." krys added.

"naw just exited you know."

"yeah i mean think about it you get to spend your whole summner in greece. think of all the historial places you could visit," krys said. yeah remmember that nerd thing i said well i take it back. Total N.E.R,D.

"Dont listewn to her. just think of al the cute boys, and adventures you can have. i'm sure they have teen clubs down there." i rolleed my eyes at her.

"yeah shy beacause i totaly want to party greek style." i said sarcasticly but she ignored it.

"i knew you would!" was her reply along with a wink.

"So you still going to jazmina's party? her parents rented out the whole lake so know one else could disturb it or whatever." Krystal asked.

"of course. its my last night for about 3 1/2 months with my best friends im definatly going." they nodded approving and said bye as we came up at the end of the street. We all went our seperate ways and i headed home to pack.

After about an hour and a half of packing i walked to the store. I was going to need snacks for the long plane ride and i didnt think my moms would really want to stop at the store at 5 am on the way to the air port. I was in the store grabbing a few things when i noticed this big guy out the corner of my eye. He was biug like i'm talking barbaric big and i swore he was staring at me and it was freaking me out. I got 3 bags of gummy worms, 1 small bags of lemon lime lays, 1 big bag of takis, a pack of strawbursts, and about 4 bottles of drink, two water the other two coke. What? Dont look at me like that. i am a growing girl thats goignt o be stuck on a 6 hour flight with only airline food and between you and me those peanuts just wont cut it.

i started my walk back home and about half way there i realized i was being followed. The guy from the store was not too far behind me trying to look innocent. He looked bigger if possible, like he grew a few more feet and his shoulders got wider. Maybe he was just walking this way, a coincidence. i was just being paraniod. i walked a little faster just in case though and i saw him quicken his pace also. Okay now its time to be paranoid. I made a turn to my left attempting to cutt through the park but before i could get 10 feet a tree flew over my head and knocked into a swing set. Relunctantly i turned around and what was standing there made no scence to me. There was this huge guy at least 10 feet tall and almost just as wide. its skin was now this burt orange color, its face hideously disusting. Two uneven teeth stuck out both corners of its mouth like a elephants tusks. the mans regular hand wer replaced with huge meaty hands, hands that was currently holding a car aimed right at me.

**so tell me what do you think**  
><strong>good? bad? all reviews encouraged but please no flames if all you are going to do is leave negative comments do not comment. Let me know what you think and who's kid you think her godly parent should be.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided that i may or may not be continuing my other book due to some things but i really hope you like this one and that it goes better than that one. on to the next chapter**

CHAPTER 2

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. The big orange dude grunted then threw the car. I dived to the side but a piece of stray glass from the window. After my dive I instinctively went into a tuck-and-roll. When I came to a shop I picked up a pole from the now broken swing set. I pointed it at big orange aiming for no body part specifically and threw it. It hit him in the eye and i heard a satisfying crunch, needless to say it was a perfect bulls eye. Thank you archery lessons! He screamed in this deep, rough voice that was so loud i could feel the vibrations through the ground. I turned around and started to make a run for it when i heard a dog barking. Now i know there is nothing special about a dark barking especially when your neighborhood is filled with them, but this bark was different. It sounded somehow more threatening than a regular bark and it sounded familiar._  
>please, oh please god don't let that be who i think it is. <em>I thought.

I turned back and saw big orange still clutching his eye but what caught my attention was the black husky barking at him. _Great you just hate me don't_ you!  
>The husky is my dog Onyx. He's only a puppy but he is still as big if not bigger than most adult dogs. Big orange started to get agitated by the noise of Onyx's barking. He bellowed in rage and brought both fists down in an attempt to crush him. Onyx some how moved out the way in time and he bit down on big orange's hand. He grunted in pain and flicked his hand up so fast he threw Onyx into a shed. Some wood that was on top of the shed fell onto him.<p>

"Onyx!" I yelled. He whimpered but didn't move.  
>Thats it! I was seriously pissed off now. No one and I mean NO ONE hurts my dog. I grabbed another broken pole and threw it at his other eye. He instantly went clutching his other eye and started staggering around. I took some chains from the swing and started to wrap and tie it around his legs. He stupidly leaned over trying to break the chains making him off balanced. I round housed kicked him in the chest making him fall back on the jungle gym. I heard the metal bending under his weight.<p>

"Κόρη του θανάτου, ετοιμαστείτε να ενταχθεί ο πατέρας σου"(Daughter of death, get ready to join your father) he said in another language that i somehow understood.

"Πηγαίνετε στα Τάρταρα"(Go to tartarus) i spat back in the same language. _Whoa, where did that come from?  
><em>I felt a tug in the bodem of my stomach then a crack opened up around the jungle gym. He struggled to get away but the whole only expanded. He was eventually sucked in along with the jungle gym. When he was gone the crack sealed shut and i fell to my knees suddenly weak. My vision started to blur and i was struggling to keep my self up. Some teens riding motorcycles stopped and a boy with black hair and sea green eyes started giving out orders.  
><em>Yeah really great timing!<br>_He said something about nectar but that was the last thing i heard before blacking out.

**okay so what do you think? be honest but no flames. oh and i decided i am going to finish my reading the waterbender fanfic so yah!  
><strong>review and subscribe.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been in the writing mood lately for some reason btu no complaints here so whatever.**

CHAPTER 3

I shot up in my bead breathing hard. My body was seriously warm, way too hot for a normal fever. My head was pounding and it didn't help that i got whiplash from sitting up so fast. I looked around and realized i was in my room. _Was it al a dream?_ It seemed too real to be! _Or did i just imagine the whole thing? _Damn ADHD! I got out of my bed and almost fell. My legs were so weak they were about as useful as noodles. I had to use the wall for support as i walked down the hall. About half way down the hall i heard voices. I recognized my moms voice first then a voice that sounded strangely like the boy from my dream. I walked closer and saw 6 teens. Two were leaning against the wall and there was no doubt they were related if not twins. They both had sandy brown hair **{A/N I cant remember their hair color}**light blue eyes and trouble maker grins. There were 2 more sitting on the couch.

The first was a girl with honey-blonde hair that curled real pretty like. She had some crazy intimidating gray eyes and a knife strapped to her arm.  
>The second one was a boy with messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. He reminded me of the boy from my dreams.<br>There was a girl sitting on the floor by the couch. She looked really intimidating with her semi-spiky black hair and some what punk cloths, not to mention her electric blue eyes and how she seemed like someone not to mess with. I could tell she wasn't all Bad ass though by the way she was smiling and petting Onyx. The last teen was a girl sitting on the bricks in front of the fire place. She Had Brown Choppy hair that was pulled back in a pony tale. She looked really buff like she worked out a lot and her eyes were this brown-orange color that looked suspiciously red.

"My sweet I'm afraid its time." said the guy sitting next to my mom. I figured now was probably a good time to make my presence known.

"Time for what and who are these people?" I said stepping out. Everyone turned to me and i was suddenly wishing i kept quiet.

"Angel When did you wake up?" My mom asked coming over.

" A while ago but a better question is what's going on?" My mom started to say something but the sea greened eyed boy stood up.

"You umm better leave this to us." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She looked like she wanted to protest but the man put his hand on her shoulder. I could see his face clearly now i and i got the feeling of Deja vu. His black curly hair, onyx black eyes, olive toned skin, and this aura of power and.. and death. It was all too familiar and i felt it before. Once when we were in L.A at the HollyWood sign and the other at one of my basketball games. He nodded signaling the boy to continue.

"Angelous right?" he said sticking out his hand.

"just Angel." i corrected shaking it.

"Sorry. Well Angel my names Percy Jackson. This is Annabeth Chase," he motioned to the blonde and she smiled at me.  
>"Thalia Grace," the girl who was petting Onyx glared at him for some reason then she turned and smiled at me.<br>"Thats Clarisse LaRue," The buff girl nodded her head upward in the universal sign for 'what's up'.  
>"and the two smirking idiots on the floor are Travis and Conner Stoll." The two boys did the saluting gesture in unison.<p>

"Nice to meet you but why are you in my house and is Onyx okay?" I knelt down on my knees and he put his head on my lap.

"Oh yeah he will be fine. That Laistrygonian giant threw him kind of hard but he's one tough hell hound pup." Thalia said. I stopped petting him and looked up.

"Laistry-what? He's a tough what?"

"Looks like your up Brainiac." Clarisse said. Annabeth rolled her eyes but other wise ignored her comment.

"Tell me Angel, do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" She asked.

"Like the Olympians, Titans, and all that stuff?" I answered/asked.

She nodded. "well you see thats umm all real. The Gods, Titans, and all. They're still alive today Just like they have been for centuries."

everything was silent. I looked at her for a while before laughing.  
>"Yeah right and let me guess you 6 are gods!" i said really amused. <em>I mean seriously Greek gods! What are they nuts?<em>

"No we are Demigods, kids of a god or goddess and a mortal." Was her reply

_Yeah definitely nuts! _"Okay, your crazy!"

"Your a Demigod too Angel." Percy added.

"Oh thats great, yeah your crazier than her!" I got up and started to leave but my mom, stopped me.

"We can prove it." Travis said

I crossed my arms. "Oh please be my guest."

"Its going to cost you." Conner said rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together.

"Conner, Travis shut up." Thalia said then she said. "Your very athletic probably have a lot friends but you never feel like you completely fit in."  
>I frowned a little.<p>

"You have ADHD its hard to stay still, your probably dyslexic too." Percy added.

"How did you-"

"Because most demigods are." Annabeth said. " Its takes a lot of effort to read english because your brain is hardwired for Greek, And your ADHD thats your natural battle reflexes."  
>I thought about the park and how when i was fighting that thing i moved with out thinking or planning. How i understood what he was saying and then responded right back.<p>

"Think about it. Look at Onyx doesn't he seem different to you. He's a puppy and a puppy isn't that big. He's What we call a hell hound. They're like over grown, untrained, very dangerous dogs. You seem to have one of the only two known hell hounds that are friendly. The other one is Percy's." Annabeth said.

I looked at Onyx laying on the floor. I admit he is really big to just be a puppy and i always thought there was something different about him.  
>"Okay well if i'm a demigod tell me who is my godly parent?" When no one said anything i started to smile in triumph when the man from the couch cleared his throat. I turned to look at him and he grew a grin.<p>

"I guess I should introduce my self. Angelous I am Hades god of the Underworld and your father."

The room went silent. I looked at my moms face that was filled with mixed emotions. "Mom You-" I stopped to control my emotions. "you said he was dead."

She Shook her head. "No I said he was with the dead." she said in a small voice.  
>The stolls started to snicker from the floor but they shut up after receiving a punch each from Clarisse.<p>

"Sorry ms. King ignore them." she said glaring at the boys.

"Angel." MY mom Said but tear started to fall.

"Shush my love don't cry." Hades put an arm around her. "Listen Angel we don't have enough time we need to get you to camp."  
>Thats where i flew off the deep end.<p>

"What? You show up here after oh i don't know about 14 years with 6 crazy teens going on about greek olympians and try to try to take me to some camp."

Clarisse was trying no to laugh i could see percy might have been too but the rest were sending me warning looks. Now way was i about to stop though i was on a roll.

"You never visited or even called. I never got a Happy Birthday, a Merry Christmas, not even a Happy New years. Then you show up for the first time in my entire life to take me to camp. Well Thanks but no thanks Dad!" With that said i got up and started walking to my room but Clarisse stepped in my way.

"No! Clarisse stand down." Percy said. She smirked and stepped aside. As i walked by she said "I like the way you talk to Olympians, short stuff! You've got guts."

I couldn't help but smirk at her comment but i continued down the hall and slammed my door shut.

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK COME ON PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS. iF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A**

**(::) COOKIE LOL REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own blah blah blah yeah yeah yeah,**

Chapter 4

I Slamed the door to my room closed and fell backwards on to my bed._ What the hell was going on? And did they seriously expect me to believe them?  
><em>I didn't get to answer my silent questions because my phone started ringing. Roman's Revenge by Nicki Minaj started to play so i already knew who was calling. With out hesitation or loooking at the caller Id i answered.

"Hello?"

"ANGEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" the angry voice yelled so loud that i had to pull the phone away from my ears.

"Gods Shyniece are you trying to make me deaf!" I said rubbing my ears.

"I've been considering it." She said and I could feel her smirking through the phone. "And I wont have any doubts about it if you dont get your ass here like NOW!"

"Go wher-.. Oh crap the party!" I realized i was suppose to meet them there about 45 minutes ago. "Crap Shy I'm sorry. Mom and I had some...uh...visitors today and i guess i lost track of time. Give me about 15-30 minutes tops and I'll be there."

"Hurry Girl, because I heard some of the athletic girls from North Mesquite were coming to pay us...an umm visit, shall I say."

Great, because my evening wasn't eventful enough. "Alright!" I said before hanging up the phone and taking a quick shower.

After my shower I got changed into my dark purple Areostale thermal shirt with a big 87 and New York written on the front in gray. I put on a pair of blue jeans and my purple and gray jordans. I wet my hair making it go from straight to curly. I always liked it curly rather than straight. For some reason I think it feels more natural to me. I grabbed a bannana clip and put my hair in to a mohawk. My bangs were out and to the side it was still wet so it was dripping a little. After doing my hair I put on my leather jacket. When i checked my reflection in the mirror I smiled uncontrolably. I looked like a mini Thalia!

I shook the thought out my head and walked over to my window. I jumped out and took the back way through the woods to the lake. I would have made it to the lake quicker if I went through the park but i wasn't too keen on going there again. I walked through the woods and I started to feel wierd. I could feel the preseance of something or somebody else. I also heard the sound of hissing but as I made it to the big hill I could feel it retreating.

It was soon replaced by the thumbing of loud music and a huge sea of teens. I made my way through it trying to locate my friends. A couple of guys who's breath smelled suspiciously like vodka asked me to dance. One even tried to stick his tongue down my throat. Stupid, hormonal, teenage guys! I kneed him in his soft spot then threw him in the lake. I started to give up hope of finding them when i heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around and came face to face wit a familiar tall taned boy, with sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a lop sided grin that makes just about every girl melt.

"Edward, hey." I said. Edward is utterly gorgous and the boys basketball team captain. He and I go all the way back to 5th grade and I've had a thing for him since day one.

"I knew that was you. I could recognized that black curly hair anywhere." he said moving some of my bangs to the side and I blushed uncontrolably.

"So umm I was wondering if your not doing anything that maybe you'd want to dance?" He said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and then took a sip of his drink using the other.

"Oh umm-"

"Angel!" Krystal's voice interupted me. Her and Shyniece came running over and Krystal accidentaly bumped into Edward knocking the cup out his hand.

"Ohhh I'm sorry for...well them." I said gesturing to my friends who were both wearing slightly offended looks on thier faces.

"I'ts cool I needed to get me another one anyway, so I'll just see you around." He said

"Umm yeah." He gave me one more smile before walking off. I shot both Krys and Shy annoyed looks.

"Sorry Ange but we don't have time your supose to be on stage right now." Krys said

"Whoa, wait what?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Do you every listen to a thing we tell you?" Shy asked and I just shrugged in responce. "Your performing tonight."

OH yeah did i mention I rap, like on stage in front of people. Well yeah I do and Krystal mixes my tracks while Shyniece is sort of like my manager/agent.

"What?"

"you know that thing you do when you go by the name LIL"BIT then you get on stage and rap in front of an audience." Shyniece said slowly.

"I know what it is smart ass I meant how come i didn't know about this?"

"I told you during Spanish class." Krys said as her and Shy were now dragging me over to a stage.

"Yeah okay whatever but I didn't bring any tracks what am I supose to do?"

Krystal pulled her back pack off and started going throught it. "The only one I have is the new one." she said holding it up.

"OH I love that one!" Shy said grinning but I wasn't too sure.

"Are you sure?" I asked and they both nodded. I sighed, "Alright go set it up." Krys went to go set the music up while Shy took me back stage to get a mic.

I was a little nervous which was odd because i'm hardly ever nervous before a performance, but I guess doing a song you berly practiced in front of a lot of harsh judgeing teens could do that to a person. I also couldn't shake this strange feeling that something was going to happen. I was knocked from my thought when I heard Krys talking.

"Wassup class of 2012!" She said and got a lot 'whoops and hollars.' "Well yall asked for her so her she is, give it up for my girl LIL'Bit" The croud started screaming and going wild. I took a quick breath then ran on stage.

"Wassup everybody, I am LIL'BIT the gir with the beats that never quite," I motioned fro krys to start the music, "and this is a new song i recently did I'ts called 'Stupid Hoe'!"

**{A/N: I love this song! =] Its by nicki minaj you need to hear it like real talk!}**

_I get it crackin' like a bad back, Bitch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat_  
><em>I'm Angelina, you Jennifer C'mon bitch, you see where Brad at<em>

_Ice my wrist's and I piss on bitches_  
><em>You can suck my diznik if you take this just is<em>  
><em>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses<em>  
><em>Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business<em>

_Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I aint a stuntman_  
><em>Yes I'm rockin' Jordan but I aint a jumpman<em>  
><em>Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man<em>  
><em>Put me on the dollar cause Im who they trusting<em>

_Ayo SB, whats the fucks good We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood_  
><em>Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good<em>  
><em>I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish a bitch wooooooould<em>

_[Hook]_  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (x3)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid) (stupid, stupid)<em>

_Look bubbles go back to your habitat MJ gone and I aint having that How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky_

_Ice my wrist's and I piss on bitches_  
><em>You can suck my diznik if you take this just is<em>  
><em>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses<em>  
><em>Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business<em>

_Cause I pull up in that Porsche but I aint a Rossi_  
><em>Pretty bitches can only get in my posse<em>  
><em>My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski But no relation to Roman Polanski<em>  
><em>Hey yo, baby, f-ck you and your EP Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?<em>  
><em>Hmm thinks, 1,2,3, try to get like me<em>

_Cause these hoes so busty, Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons And I don't want custody_  
><em>hoes so busty, Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons And I don't want custody<em>

_[Hook]_

_If you cute than your crew can roll, If you sexy eat my a raw_  
><em>Put ya cape on, you a super hoe 2012, Im at the superbowl<em>

_Stupid hoes is my enemy_  
><em>stupid hoes is so wack<em>  
><em>Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me<em>  
><em>Then she coulda prolly came back! (2x)<em>

_You're a stupid hoe, You're a stupid hoe,_  
><em>Your a stuuuuupid hoe<em>

_F-ck you stupid hoe, I said f-ck a stupid hoe_  
><em>F-ck you stupid hoe, I said f-ck a stupid hoe<em>  
><em>F-ck you stupid hoe, I said f-ck a stupid hoe<em>  
><em>F-ck you stupid hoe, I said f-ck a stupid hoe<em>

The music started fadeing as the croud kept sceaming and cheering. I walked off and went back stage followed by krystal.

"see i told you they would like it. That song went totaly ham!" Shyniece said handing me sa water bottle. I rolled my eyes at her antics and started drinking my water.

"That was awesome!" I heared two voices say at the same time. I stopped drinking my water because i recognized the voice and i really hoping it wasn't them. I stayed planted but I saw Shyniece and Krystal turn around I could also see the confused faces on the both of them. I turned around and standing there was Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Clariese, and the Stolls.

"Do we know you?" Shyniece asked i na tone that I knew would not go well with Thalia.  
>I looked over at her and saw I was right. S he had an eyebrow raised the she scowled. Thalia opened her mouth to talk but Annabeth was obviously seeing she wouldn't have said anything much friendly beat her to it.<p>

"Θάλεια, αριθ.! Δεν υποσχέθηκε να το χάος με το mortales." She said in greek and Thalia grummbled but did nothing.  
>(Thalia, No! You promised not to mess with the mortales.)<p>

"To answer your question no you don't know us, but saige does." Annabeth said so of course they turned to me looking for an explination.

"Umm... they're the visitors I said who stopped by my house. They are umm other students going on the trip to Grece for the summer." I said then mentalty patted my self on the back. "Thats Percy, Annabeth, Clariese, Thalia , Travis, and Conner." I pointed the each of them out.

"Yes we are also apart of the summer program going to Grece." Percy said.

"Well I'd deffinatly spend my summer in Grece if you were there." Krystal sais/flirted. I face palmed because this was deffinatly only going to cause trouble. I saw Thalia and Clariese smirking because they were probably sure they would be telling Annabeth what she had told Thalia.

"Umm..." Percy stepped back so he was now back in sync with the others.

"Τώρα μπορούμε να το χάος με το θνητό?" Thalia asked Annabeth in an inocent voice.  
>(Now can we mess with the mortal?)<p>

She gave a Krystal a long look as if studying her. "Κρατήστε αυτό ως επιλογή"  
>(Keep that as an option)<p>

"What are you saying I cant understand a word of it?" Shy asked in a tone that clearly stated she was getting irritated.

"It's not important, or any of your buissness but Angel we need to go like now." Clariese said.

"Hold on!" Krystal said. "If it's about Angel then yeah it kind of is our buissness."  
>I saw Thalia look over at Annabeth and Annabeth nodded as if giving her permission.<p>

"Listen mortal, we don't have time for this. We're trying to save your ass along with everyone elses here so just get out the way and stop asking so many questions" Thalia said with out taking her eyes off the object she had in her hands.

"Your going to save my ass?" Shy asked amused. "Yeah right more like just yours kicked." That caught Thalia's attention and she picked her hwaed up and glared at her so fiercely i started to shiver a bit.

"Ooo she did it now!" Travis said to his brother

"Yep!," Conner agreed then he pulled out a hand full of drachmas. "8 drachmas on Thals." he said and Annabeth hit his head.

"Thalia, stop now!" Percy said but she just walked closer to Shy so I stepped in between them. Thalia looked at me and he gaze softened as if she was looking at her little sister.

"Thals please look lets just go alright!" I said trying to get he to calm down. She looked at me for a while then nodded turning around to walk back.

"What your sideing with them?" Krystal said.

"I'm not sideing with anyone i'm just ending it." I said but i felt like i really was sideing with them which i felt a little guilty for. I mean here are the two people i have been best friends with forever and i turn around and side with a bunchj of kids i just met today.

"No fuck that I'm ending it!" shyniece said and before I could do anything she stepped forward and put he hand on Thalia's shoulder. She spun her around and pulled back her fist to punch but Thalia was too quick. When Shyniece swung Thalia caught her hand and twisted her arm. Shyniece yelled out in pain.

"Ahh stop your going to brake it." she said struggling but that only made it worse. Thalioa pinned her down to the ground letting go of her arm. She rolled over then went wide eyed when she saw Thalia pull a bow and arrow out. She notched her bow and it was aimed downward. I could see the fear on Shyniece's face which was a new thing because no one, and i mean no one has ever made her scared before. Thalia smirked then aimed the bow higher to where it was now at even hight with her shoulder. She let it go and i heard th ewhistle as it ripped through the wind followed by a screech then silence.

"There here we need to go now." She said leaving Shyniece forgotten on the ground.

"Angel lets go!" Clariese said. I thought for a split second before nodding my head.

"Really Angel your goingto go with them after they almost broke Shy's arm." Krystal said helping shyniece up who was holding on to her arm. Again i felt a bit guilty but only a little.

"I'm sorry guys I really am, but i have to go with them." I said then turned and ran off following them.

**So yeah I was serious abou that song! check it out oh umm and I'm kind of running out of ideas for my reading the water bender fic thats why i havnt really updated it but yeah so help, and review**


	5. Chapter 5

I _dont_** own blah blah blah yeah yeah yeah,**

Chapter 5

We ran off into the croud of teens and came out at the street. They ran up to some motorcycles and got on. Percy got on a black one with a sea green colored trident on both sides he also had a sea green helmet with the words Seaweed Brain on it in black. Annabeth got on one that was the simular gray color of her eyes and on it were owls etched in black on either side and her helmet was black an in gray letters it said Wisegirl. Thalia's was electric blue with silver streaking through it in random places and her helmest was silver with the word Lieutenant in blue letters. Clairese's was black with red flames on it and her helmet was red with the words Souldier Girl in black. Travis's was sea blue with a white caduceus on either side and his helmet was white with the words Thing 1 in blue. Conner's was Ghost white with a sea blue Caducues on either side and his helmes was sea blue with Thing 2 in white.

"You can ride with me." Travis said tossing me his helmet. There was some hissing so i didnt argue. Once everyone was on we speed away down the street and were at my house in what seemed like a matter of seconds. We got off and ran inside.

"Mom"! I yelled coming through the door practically scarying her half way to hades. _Oh wow now i'm talking like them!_

"Oh gods whats wrong?" she asked rushing over.

_"T_hey're coming for her and we needs to go!" Annabeth said. She nodded as if shes been expecting it.

"Angel, theres a back pack of cloths on your bed everything you'll need get it quick." she commanded me. _Oh guess she did expect it._

I nodded and ran to my room snatching the bag from my bed. On my way out i almost tripped over the big wall of fur i call my dog. He was starring at me with his big eyes and i knew he understood that i was leaving.

"Onyx stay!" I told him but he took it as _Onyx come._He followed me even with my many protests for him not to.

"Umm guys we have a problem." i said walking back in to the room. Everyones eyes drifted to Onyx who was by my side while holding his leash in his mouth.

"Aww look he doesn't want you to leave him." Thalia said.

"Too bad we can't take the little guy with us." Conner said scratching behind Onyx's ears.

"Actually we can." Percy said and everyone turned to him like he was crazy.

"Okay seariously prissy i knew your dumb but thats the dumbest thing you have ever said." Clairese said.

"Yeah Percy its not like he can ride the motorclycle with us." Annabeth said.

"You guys need to learn to have more faith in me." was Percy's responce as he walked over to Onyx. He knelt down and whisperd something into his ear. When Percy pulled away he had hid head cocked to the side then he took off into a run.

"Open the door." I yelled at Travis who was just standing there dumb founded. Thank the gods Annabeth was there and she pushed him out the way and opened the door before he could run right through it. Unfortunately he just ran right into a tree but instead of hurting himself he simple vanished. everyone had wide eyes then we turned to Percy.

"Uhh kelp head what was that?" Thalia asked.

"Shodow travel but we can talk about that latter. Did you get clearence from your dad?" She nodded. "Alright then we should go."

"We will give you a few minutes." Annabeth said before walking out with everyone. I turned to my mom but i couldn't bring my self to say anything so i just hugged her.

"Promisse me you'll be careful and that you will contact me as soon as possible?" It was more of a question rather than a demand.

"I promisse, I love you!"

"I love you too now go." She gave me a kiss on the forehead before releasing me. I walked out before i started to tear up. Everyone had mounted their bikes and were ready to go. Travis held out his helmet for me to take and conner would carry my bag.

"Hop on and hold tight little girlie." Travis said.

"Oh so not happening i'm driving."

"W-what but its my bike."

"Yeah but you drive like an old lady, let me show you how its done." i said snatching the keys and getting infront. He just pouted as everyone laughed. Eventually we all calmed down and Travis finally got on so we left.

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT IVE JUST BEEN TRIPPIN LATELY **

**WELL REVIEW**

**PLZ & THANK U**


End file.
